Mammoknight
Mammoknight is a powerful arctis attribute bakugan and is Sean's guardian bakugan. His starting G power is 350 G Power and its evolved form has a starting G power of 625 G power Appearance Original Form: Mammoknight is a colossal bakugan standing much taller then most bakugan. He stands like a human but appears to have thick brown hair and the head of a mammoth with glowing icy blue eyes and long sharp tusks. He is dawned in a powerful battle armor out of ice, iron, and chain making him look even more formidable in battle. Evolved form: When Sean finally admits his feelings for Runo in a battle against the legendary arctis bakugan Sabera, his bakugan evolves into the titan like bakugan Royal Mammoknight. In his evolved form he is even larger and much more bulkier then his last form. his fur turns from brown to dark blue and his tusks grow larger and are made of an unbreakable ice. His armor becomes a lot more detailed and his battle helmet appears to resemble a kings crown. He carry's with him a beautiful claymore sword of ice and iron in one hand and a large shield made of ice and iron with the arctis symbol on it in the other. But what makes him look so epic is his tattered black cape and spiked shoulder guards making him into the largest and most formidable arctis bakugan there is Personality Mammoknight is shown to have a high standard of chivalry for him and for his partner in battle often correcting him for doing something wrong. He always points out the things that are wrong with his partner which gets under Sean's nerves a lot but he only dose that so he can see his partner be as perfect as he is. At times he can be quite cold with him, but deep down inside the frozen heart he will fight to the death for his partner and will stand by his side till the very end. Ability Cards Mammoknight Artic Armor: Adds 150 G power to Mammoknight Rain of Icicles: Lowers enemy G power by -100 G's Wrath of the Ice: drains -100 G power from the enemy bakugan and gives it to Mammoknight Sacrifice: Mammoknight gives up -100 G power but nullifies any ability cards used against Mammoknight Royal Mammoknight Lord of Winter: Royal Mammoknight gains 300 G power and nullifies the ability card used last by the opponent during the battle. Blizzard Claymore: multiplies Royal Mammoknight's G power by 1.5X Frozen Fortitude: adds 200 G power to Royal Mammoknight Royal Sacrifice: Royal Mammoknight gives up -200 G power but Nullifies all ability cards used against Mammoknight and all future cards used against him Permafrost: If Royal Mammoknight lands on an enemy's gate card first it can nullify the gate card. Trivia *Mammoknight is based on a wooly mammoth and a knight *He is Sean's guardian bakugan *Mammoknight evolving battling against Sabora is a reference to the episodes in bakugan wear the brawlers battled the soldiers of Vistroya Category:Guardian Bakugan